The thespian
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Sabe que Kei está en todos lados, aun cuando él sabe que Kei está en cama, inmóvil y frío, vestido con una camisa blanca manchada por un gran rojo carmín. Kuroo duerme a su lado pero ya no hay calor, ya no hay la sensación de amor y calidez. Y está perdiendo la cabeza, está entrando en un punto que solo una delgada línea lo separa de la desesperación y la histeria.


_Avi de mai hart 3 yo sé que te gustan las cosas fluff y me pediste que no matara a nadie pero simplemente no me salió lo siento (¿) aunque al final ya sabes que pasa (¿)en serio espero te haya gustado ;A; en serio intente algo romántico pero no es lo mío, juro que lo intente soy una basura. Pero en fin, aquí está mi humilde Os. La cancion se llama The Thespian de Alesana.  
_

* * *

 _Estoy aquí para contarles una historia._

 _Una historia que torturara tus pensamientos de día y envenenara tus **sueño** s por la noche, y aunque voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo no hay palabras que puedan ser escritas, ni trazos en un lienzo que puedan describir el crudo y total horror de la noche en que Tsukishima Kei murió._

-Kuroo Tetsurou.

El vacío te perseguirá; La suave voz de Kei profiriendo aquella oración ha taladrado tan dentro y profundo de su mente que parece haberse adherido a él. Sus ojos llenos de parsimonia carecían de luz, aquellos orbes dorados que tanto amaba, parecían tan carentes de vida.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Tsukishima Kei, irremediablemente enamorado de todo lo que se refería a él, su hermoso cuerpo, sus delgados y largos dedos, su belleza tan pulcra e indudablemente su inteligencia y su actitud sarcástica.

Sus sonrisas amables, pequeñas e imperceptibles, sus risas y ojos sarcásticos, llenos de burla hacia el ajeno.

Hay tantas cosas que ama y dicen que cuando amas no notas los defectos, pero él lo hacía, notaba los defectos de Kei, notaba las cicatrices tanto las físicas como las psicológicas y él pensaba que no había cosa más hermosa y perfecta.

Se sentía como Bukowski, se sentía hacia la chica más guapa de la ciudad, afortunado de ser notado, afortunado de entender a lo que se refiera con sus palabrerías baratas y llenas de Whisky.

Kei parecía un ángel, pero los ángeles son los más crueles; criaturas bellas, pero sin nervios, enmascarados en su belleza ocultando al más delicioso demonio.

Kei era un demonio y su infierno placentero.

 _¿Por qué me haces esto Kei? ¿Están tus ojos fijos en mí?_  
 _Ángel mío, veo tu sonrisa en todos lados. Querido... ¡Para!_

La vida era perfecta tanto que era una utopía, siendo apoyados por sus amistades en su relación, apoyados por la familia de Kei, por Kenma que era como su hermano, viviendo juntos con lo necesario, con el amor y la sátira ante la sociedad y su relación por ser dos hombres.

No sabe cómo, ni cuando, ni porqué.

Solo sabe que Kei está en todos lados. Aun cuando él sabe que Kei está en cama, inmóvil y frío, vestido con una camisa blanca manchada por un gran rojo carmín.

Kuroo duerme a su lado pero ya no hay calor, ya no hay la sensación de amor y calidez.

Y está perdiendo la cabeza, está entrando en un punto que solo una delgada línea lo separa de la desesperación y la histeria.

Se pregunta desde cuando Kei dejó de hablarle, desde cuando dejó de mirarlo, de besarle con sus suaves labios, de lanzarle miradas mordaces y miradas de burla, desde cuando ya no le dice que lo ama en susurros nocturnos.

 _La noche cae y él está corriendo en círculos._

 _Está siendo perseguido por su imaginación._

 _Dime que estoy perdonado Kei_

No puedo vivir sin tu perdón y si puedo no quiero hacerlo.

 _Dime que siempre serás mío._

Dímelo como en aquellos días en que te burlabas de mis celos y decías que me amabas y era el único, que aquellos que iban detrás de ti no te interesaban, que eran solo aberraciones.

 _Dime que todo terminó y que estoy bien._

Porque todo esto parece una mentira, un sueño.

Kei responde, contéstame...

 _¡Nadie merece vivir así!_

Te grito... a ti, a tu silencio abrumador.

El frío corroe mi cuerpo, mis venas, se adentra y me hace temblar, me siento como un loco con ojeras, mis ojos abiertos de manera exagerada para luego cerrarlos como si analizara la situación, tal cual luciría un loco, rayando la locura.

 _Toco tus labios y miro fijamente tus ojos, sonríes y me haces volar._

Es un sueño ¿Lo es? Hasta hace nada me sonreías, y hasta hace nada eras frío o ¿Es un recuerdo? ¿Me sonreías como antes o no lo hacías? ¿Te imaginaba? ¿O te soñaba?

No lo sé... Kei, _querido, ¡nadie merece vivir así!_

Eres la razón de que mi corazón palpite... Sea severo o lento.

 _Esta noche solo somos tú y yo... Como siempre, como debe de ser._

Y no hay magia, no la hay como solo tú sabes hacerla.

 _La noche obscura como mis pensamientos, establece el escenario para mi regreso, un relámpago hiere mis talones..._

 _Mientras corro a casa, con cansancio tambaleo hacia el canto de tu débil voz._

Tus gemidos débiles, tus ojos llorosos, donde lagrimas corroen por tu pálida y rojiza piel cayendo y uniéndose al color carmín, tu expresión llena de dolor y tu dulce voz gimiendo débilmente, cansadamente mi nombre.

Y me llena de éxtasis, saber que solo yo puedo hacerte un desastre, que por mí pones esas bellas expresiones, retorciéndote... debajo mío, descomponiendo tu voz, haciéndola sonar aún más bella, y cuando dices mi nombre.

¡Oh! ¡Kei! Cuando dices mi nombre puedes llevarme al cielo, para luego tirarme descaradamente al infierno.

Kei... _Los demonios se burlan de mi intento de ser libre._

También pareces burlarte de mí, porque desde ese entonces, desde ese momento, me dejaste escuchar mi nombre de tus labios tibios en un suave gemido, para no hablar más, para ser frío, para tener esa expresión sin vida.

Te llevo a la cama, te doy un beso de buenas noches, te digo cuanto te amo, pero parece que el calor se va escapando de tu piel, mientras que el líquido caliente y carmín que sentía antes escurriendo por tu vientre, se empieza a poner frío al igual que tu cuerpo, pienso que tienes frío y te arropo con las cobijas, te abrazo y te susurro que estaremos juntos para siempre...

Ahora hay un escenario diferente, estamos en la sala, sentados en la pequeña mesa para dos, tu mirada está perdida en algún punto, algún punto que no soy yo.

Nuevamente hay un nuevo escenario... Es el mismo, tú eres el mismo, pero hay alguien más, alguien sentado con nosotros, una sombra, un demonio que no tiene belleza como tú.

Dice algo de un sueño y empiezas a moverte como si él fuera un titiritero y tú eres su títere... te mueves de una manera extraña y empiezas a convulsionar.

Tengo miedo, aquella sombra me aterra, y me aterra que te muevas por su inercia.

Me siento como un chiflado en un psiquiátrico tratando de convencer a los doctores que no estoy loco.

Otro escenario nuevamente.

 _Las ventanas muestran tu dulce reflejo._  
 _Tu sombría silueta baila para mí. (Eres tú)_

El blanco y el calor inundan todo a tu alrededor, tu sonrisa y tu voz tarareando una suave sonata me calman.

Una extraña voz, rasposa, terriblemente aterradora, habla, susurra.

Para traer un escenario obscuro, frívolo, cruel... frío.

Arrastrándome al infierno, sacándome del cielo donde yaces tú.

No hay nada, no hay más que obscuridad y rezo tu nombre.

— (Dios)

Me siento como un niño perdido, lejos de casa, lejos de ti.

Los nervios se juntan hundiéndome en un mar de enajenación.

Las ganas de llorar y pedir por ayuda no cesan, grito tu nombre, grito para que me escuches y me salves pero nuevamente, el recuerdo de ti en cama llega a mí y me siento aún más solo.

¿Acaso ya no me amas Kei? ¿Acaso he perdido para ti?

Tsukishima Kei, tu sacas lo mejor de mi cuando dices mi nombre.

Sacas lo peor de mí, pero aun así seguiste a mi lado, entonces ¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué ahora llamo tú nombre y no hay respuesta?

Aquella voz aterradora ha cesado y solo hay obscuridad y silencio, camino tratando de tocar algo a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar una puerta que me lleve a ti.

Llamando tu nombre pero no hay replica.

Mientras camino, logro divisar una luz, camino hacia ella y en ella estas tú, iluminado, en el suelo boca abajo, nuevamente inmóvil.

Un sentimiento tranquilizador me inunda, pero nuevamente es apañado por el silencio y el eco de mi voz llamando tu nombre sin obtener respuesta.

Un sentimiento de impotencia me llena, me deslizo hasta el suelo donde estás tú, para abrazarte, para tocarte.

Toco tu cabello rubio y suave, me hace cosquillas en la mano, para descender a tus mejillas frías que contrarrestan el calor de mis manos y necesito llenarte de calor.

La luz que antes te iluminaba, empieza a parpadear y nuevamente aquella voz extraña se escucha.

No, se carcajea.

Por los cortos lapsos de luz logro ver que mueves tus manos a los costados.

Habla, el habla.

 _—¡Mírate! Miserable imbécil._

 _Arrodíllate, tus rezos caen sobre oídos sordos._

 _Dios te dio la espalda, las puertas del cielo están cerradas y ahora estas llamando a la puerta del diablo._ —

Empiezas a ejercer fuerza en tus brazos y a levantarte apoyando fuerza en estos, sin alzar tu cara para verme.

Un aura hostil se propaga y las ganas de correr me apabullan, me levanto mientras sigo observando tu delgada y pálida figura.

Empiezas a gatear y las ganas de huir de ti me invaden...

Tengo miedo, me das miedo Kei... todo me da miedo.

En un movimiento rápido y sin que pueda predecirlo, gateas hacia mí, te mueves espeluznantemente y corro, huyo de ti.

Como nunca pensé hacerlo.

Aquella figura obscura aparece detrás de ti, como si tuviera piel negra, ojos amarillos, con la sonrisa más blanca y retorcida que he visto, a tu lado, sostiene una correa que está atada a tu cuello, como si fueras un animal domesticado.

— _He estado esperando desde algún tiempo, señor Kuroo Tetsurou_

Se mueve detrás de ti, mientras tú avanzas y yo retrocedo.

—Permíteme introducirme en mi mismo

Tu piel pálida, tus ojos dorados, fríos y sin brillo, sangre y algo que parece petróleo escurre de tu boca.

Me persigues, me persigue la culpa... El miedo.

Él.

 _—Soy el único que tira de todos los hilos hijo._  
 _¡Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado donde estas!_

Esto no puede ser cierto, esto no es verdad, esto es...

Esta noche evito las copas.

 _(No hay nada más)_

 _Porque sé que es momento de avanzar._

Me persigues como un animal feroz persigue a su presa.

El ríe, a carcajadas, divertido.

— _Toda esperanza ha fallado._

 _Mi paciencia no durara._

 _He perdido mi alma por ti_ , por lo menos aquí.

Me alcanzas, con fuerza con brusquedad, me derribas y escalas encima mío, para posarte detrás de mí.

Él te ha soltado, murmura algo, no lo sé.

Tu mano fría se posa en mi mejilla, me observas con tu mirada fría y entonces sacas una navaja, la pones sobre mi yugular y entonces la deslizas.

Jadeando, sudando, exaltado, lleno de temor, de miedo, muerto de miedo, despiertas temblando reconociendo tu entorno.

—¡Kuroo! ¡Kuroo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —Escuchas a Kei, te toma por sorpresa y lo empujas fuera de la cama y puedes sentir su tibia piel—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —grita para ponerse de pie, prende la luz para encontrar sus gafas y observarte mejor con aquellos ojos llenos de fuego que te inhiben.

Te tocas el cuello, observas a tu alrededor, reconoces el cuarto que comparten, la cama, el calor y el sentimiento de tranquilidad que emana la habitación.

Las palabras se atoran en tu garganta y tus ojos empiezan a traicionarte y a soltar lágrimas tibias.

El miedo aún no se ha ido, y extiendes tus brazos a Kei y susurras

—Kei, tuve una pesadilla. —temblando.

Él te mira comprensivamente, suspira, te abraza, susurra.

— _Todo va a estar bien, mi amor, todo estará bien_ , solo fue una pesadilla por las películas de terror que hemos visto.

Te llena de calidez y de calma mientras te abraza, poco a poco en su calor, en su voz, vas cayendo nuevamente en un sueño.

Pero lo que sucede es que no fue un sueño, es octubre llegando a noviembre, donde los muertos pueden salir, los demonios juegan y las líneas del tiempo, del flujo, de las dimensiones que no deben ser tocadas son débiles y pueden chocar o ser manipuladas aunque no en su totalidad, juntando mundos, dimensiones, tiempos, rompiendo burbujas de sueño, intercambiando vidas entre sueños.

Y lo que Kuroo vio en un sueño es él, en esencia, en otra vida, en otra dimensión e incluso en su misma dimensión, pero en diferente tiempo. En miseria, al matar a su amado Kei...

Un demonio ríe divertido.


End file.
